Battle of Freev (Maverick Universe)
This is a Maverick Article. "Another major loss, nothing compared to what happened to Balaho but none the less, the Orion Alliance cannot afford to underestimate the tenacity of the Dominion" -Anonymous Captain to another History The Sangheili colony of Freev was attacked by the Dominion in 2576 and evolved into a bloody war which forced the allied forces into drawn out battle on the planet eventually being forced into a strategic retreat. Freev was a largely industrial colony for the Swords of Sangheilios and as a result sported a considerable defense force however as an inner world these defenses had been stripped down to reinforce the anticipated attacks within the outer worlds of Swords of Sangheilios space. Following the great loss of naval power at the Fall of Balaho the Sangheili fleets were in no position for the large scale invasion force which entered the Freev System, cooporative efforts by the UNSC were ultimately in vain long after resources had been poured into the bloody campaign. Landfall Guvan was a coastal city on the continent of Nuimir and was the site of the initial invading force as Sangheili forces in orbit were unable to negate Dominion ships from breaking the line and entering the planets atmosphere. Noteworthy the Dominion had not intended to make landfall in Guvan but desperation to gain a foot hold on the planet forced them to settle on the smaller less industrially important city as the outnumbered Sangheili forces in orbit had put up a formidable fight. A mere three hours into the ground battle UNSC reinforcements arrived in force deploying ground forces to the planet and assisting in the ensueing space battle. Marine, ODST, and multiple Spartan IV fireteams were sent to the city of Guvan to push the Dominion out. Fireteams specializing in urban combat along with Sangheili warriors eager to defend their home were highly effective in pushing back the groud forces initially but were quickly overwhelmed when a Yanme'e Hive ship was able to reach the surface and unleash a plethora of Drones resulting in a loss of air superiority and an overwhelming amount of Dominion reinforcements which crippled the allied defensive. In space Dominion reinforcements had arrived and were able to land on other sites of the planet and overwhelm the allied ships in orbit. With Allied ground troops forced into hit-and-run tactics against the besieged city and a lack of replenished forces due to the priority or ships needed in orbit the battle quickly turned into a sure Dominion victory. It is speculated that had allied troops pulled out thousands of lives and ships may have been spared the ensuing possibly enabling a liberation of the planet. Units on the ground were cut off from their command units battling in orbit and dug into the urban ruins terrorizing the occupation forces of Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar who had established anti-air guns and sniper towers picking off resistance. Reinforcements After thirteen days of constant fighting a UNSC Cruiser was able to deploy ODST units into the city via drop pods and five pelicans full of Sangheili warriors, four of which made it to the ground. With moral growing again the allies made a surge against the Dominion forces detonating the Hive ship killing the queen crippling the Yanme'e effectiveness. Heavy ODST units neutralized anti-air guns and allowed allied fighter and bomber squadrons to decimate the city scape albeit crippling the Dominion forces within the city. The final victory came as a Sangheili-Spartan joint operation detonating two large plasma storage plants leaving only a small contingent of Dominion in the city which the allies began picking off with surgical precision. Withdrawal of forces. The victory in Guvan was short lived and overshadowed by the lack of success in other sites around the planet. Hirrun the captiol and industrial mega-center of the planet had been lost and forces were being enslaved and forced into make shift war-prison-camps. The victory in Guvan was the last victory of the battle and reluctantly the Sangheili withdrew from the planet along with UNSC allies prior to the launching of several Havoc nuclear missiles. Result of Engagement * 70% non-combatant citizens killed * Major Sangheili Industrial colony lost * 95% of initial defensive forces lost * Prisoners captured by the Dominion were enslaved or executed Category:Michael.Dreams Category:Maverick Universe Category:Battles